The present invention relates to a method of connecting a press-in bolt with a metal sheet, and to a cover element for carrying out the method.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
DE 297 20 454 U1 discloses a cap-shaped cover element for protecting a threaded shaft of a weld stud which is to be welded onto a vehicle body.
Practice has shown that cover elements for the manufacture of vehicle bodies lack adequate tightness between cover element and a metal sheet that carries a threaded bolt, to prevent penetration of contaminants, in particular when undergoing electro-deposition painting during manufacture of vehicle bodies is involved. The reason for this shortcoming is the conversion of the contact force predominantly into a friction force, when the cover element is pressed upon a threaded bolt, so that only a small proportion remains for pressing the cover element upon the metal sheet.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings.